


Doctor Who: What you like

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Series: Doctor Who: Better with three [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Nine and Ten are Humans, Nine/Ten/Rose, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: The adventure continues, if you can write it that way. And what is more beautiful than when everyone involved is happy?





	Doctor Who: What you like

Doctor Who © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: What you like

Even though it was John who wanted to do it next, he now knelt on the bed while James stood behind him, his cock deep inside him. But he did not move, just leaning forward until his lips were at his ear. His fingers tightened on the other man's hips.

„You love it, say you love it.“  
„Yes that's what I do. I think it's cool to be fucked in the ass. Now please fuck me as hard as you can. Do not hold back, I just do not want to know who or what I am in the next few minutes.“

James just grinned before he really started this time. Again and again he bumped into the other man, who cried out loud every time his prostate was hit. And James loved it. It made him even more thrusting into the younger man's ass than he had thought.

It was hot and dirty as well and it was one of the best things he had ever done. He looked behind him for a moment, grinning and then accelerating his movements. Harder and harder he got him to come closer and closer to his orgasm. And he, too, noticed that everything in him would soon be solved.

„Ghosts, how much I love to fuck you, John. Try to move on my cock while I keep quiet.“

John did it. Again and again he spit on the hot penis of his partner, took in as much as he could and screamed his lust out loud.

They both came at the same time. James in him and John once over the bed. James collapsed over him, gasped and turned him to a kiss.

And it was not over yet. As a result, he lay tied up on the bed for several hours, a lot has accumulated in him and he wanted to get rid of that. One time was not enough. And it was not that long ago that he had Rose.

James held out his hand to Rose, who of course was a silent spectator all the time, pulling her to his feet. Rose grinned as they kissed briefly.

„Do you want to fuck me in the ass?“   
„Later, now I want to blow him first and watch how he satisfies you with his tongue at the same time. And then I want you and he should be in you.“

John and Rose looked at each other for a moment, then it was she who suddenly dropped slowly onto him.  
James's eyes widened, but she just grinned, admitting she'd been preparing herself in the last few minutes.

„Well, I do not want anyone hurt. Now turn around and take him in.“

She did it, never left him and then opened her legs. John, grinning broadly, stepped closer, but instead of sinking right in, just dropped to her knees and began to circle her clit with his tongue.  
„Shut up, James. At least until I'm done with it.“

James opened his eyes. The problem was that in such cases, the younger man always left himself for a long time, sometimes up to five minutes, and to know that one simply could not move at that time was still a bit more.

And John really took his time. His tongue was torturously slow and he used only the tip of it. Neither the whole nor his hands were used as well.

And James, deep in Rose's ass, tried everything so he would not move a micron, but it got harder and harder.

„Fuck it“, he said, bumping into Rose at the same time as John's tongue movements. He did not care what the whole thing was, maybe even good, he just wanted to find his salvation now. And how good it felt when John finally rammed his cock into her and immediately started a hard rhythm.

„Well, you probably did not want it otherwise“, he rammed hard into her, „I said that he should not move and yet he did not want to hear.“

He fucked her so hard that she was pressed down on James and screamed very loud with pleasure. James squinted and put his head back.

„Shit, I'll come if you do not stop right now, John.“

A broad grin graced the younger man's lips as he moved away from Rose, then lifted her off James himself and then took his cock deep into his mouth.

He looked up, licked his tongue, and then continued his work. At least until he heard a faint hawk. Rose looked at him angrily.

„Thank you“, was the only word she said and he understood.  
Shortly he explained what he was up to, and the next moment he was already on the bed, as well as on his back, while James stood in front of him, turned John's head to him so that he could continue his work, Rose let himself at the same moment down on John's penis.  
„Hot“, he said only, before he continued to suck on James cock. His tongue whirled around the other man's head as he moved his hips to Rose's thrusts simultaneously. He lost more and more, but how could he not? Here were the two people he loved above all else.

„Ah, John... hardener, please. Your cock feels so good in me. Do not you agree, James?“  
„In any case. Come on, you can still eat more in your mouth.“

He placed a hand on the back of the younger man's head, held it tight and then fucked him hard in the mouth. John lost himself, just did not know where his senses were. James banging his own cock ever harder into his mouth and Rose, his pussy tightening around him as she rode faster and faster.

So how was he supposed to be able to think clearly at this moment?

Words were no longer spoken, it was only the moans and gasps of two people to hear. However, when James suddenly came into John's mouth, he even sucked on it to get him hard again.

„Will... that you... fuck me... again“, he said. James just looked at him, then shook his head.  
„Sorry, but I'm pretty tired right now.“  
„Damn it! But I want it.“  
„Then let Rose do the part. You know that we have a certain object there.“

John looked at his wife, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes said everything, but would she fulfill his wish?

„Let me take a break for ten minutes, then we'll see.“  
John smiled and then asked his lovers to sit on the bed. As always, they took Rose in the middle. As they always had.

There were no more activities that night. Completely exhausted and only driven by the desire to sleep, all were finally immersed in the land of dreams.

And hours later were awakened by a loud, long-lasting ringing.

Sequel follows...


End file.
